Backseat Driving
by Loraliah
Summary: A different occurrence when Jimmy Gibs Jr.'s car breaks down... Left4Dead, Ellis x Nick fic. -One Shot- Rated:M for -Adult Content-. *WARNING: MalexMale/Yaoi in this story! Do not read if you do not like that!*


**WARNING: This is a Yaoi/MalexMale story. DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THOSE KIND OF STORIES!  
**

 ** _Here is a rather old fic I wrote back when I was haunting DeviantArt under my username UnlikelyxAngel. It revolves around a back-water hick and an ex-conman. I tweaked it a bit and fixed up some of the grammatically errors I made when I originally wrote and posted it, but please forgive me if it seems rather rushed or too simple; I did write this almost 4 years ago, lol. ^^;; Enjoy~._**

 ** _..._**

The boy's obsession was absolutely maddening. It was driving him completely insane. How could someone be this obsessed over a dead guy and his run-down, old race car?

He sighed, running his hand down his face, as the boy began to spew another story about some car trick he saw the dead guy do at one of his _many_ shows he attended. Apparently, the oldest of the foursome knew about him too, and went along with his story, sharing his own tales from his time at various shows he went to. The conman had never heard anything about the dead guy, and the two other male Survivors got on his case for it, scolding him for not knowing this amazing, and also very dead, man.

"Why is it so Goddamn important for me to know about this guy?"

"Well, Nick, if you've been livin' down here, you gotta've heard 'bout him."

"Never have, and sure as hell don't care to hear anything now."

His apparent, and sarcastic, refusal to hear anymore stories went unheard as Coach and Ellis went on and on talking about the famous race car driver known as Jimmy Gibbs Jr. Ellis had been gawking and cooing at posters he saw here and there in the mall they were wondering in. He cursed when he saw that he had had a chance to take a picture with the man's, according to him, legendary race car. "Aw, I coulda gotten a picture with Jimmy Gibbs' stock car!? Aw, shit, I hate this apocalypse!"

Nick smirked at the hick, making a remark about the picture shoot being a con to swindle people out of their money; but Ellis, as he always seemed to, defended the racer to no end.

They had been wondering in that mall, searching for an EVAC center, while fighting of hordes of Infected. Nick swore if there was no center, he'd damn near shoot everyone, including himself. When they found there was nothing but the remnants of the center, he held up his gun; Rochelle took it from him immediately.

"I was just joking," he grumbled, pulling it away from her.

"Well what the hell we gonna do now?" Coach mumbled as they shut the door to the safe room. "There doesn't seem to be much we can do with the center not bein' here no more."

Nick looked up and frowned when he saw Ellis staring, yet again, at the poster of Jimmy Gibbs' car. "Dammit, Ellis, think about something more productive, for once!" Ellis turned towards his comrades, a grin smeared on his face.

"I think I got us a way out!"

The rest of his group gawked at him in response, curious looks spread around. "What way?" Rochelle asked, the hesitance to trust apparent in her voice.

"Look, the poster says we can take a pic with the car, right?"

They nodded, slightly annoyed.

"Well, if we can take a pic with the car, it's gotta be here! We can find it, gas it up, and use it to get the hell outta here!"

For a moment the group was silent, and Ellis seemed to slump into himself; his confidence was shrinking with each second. But he was startled when Coach slammed a hand on his shoulder, a smile gracing his face. "Dang, youngen, I knew ya had a brain in that thick head'a yours!"

Ellis smiled ruefully, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, let's see if it'll work first," Nick droned out, and Ellis sighed, knowing it was an insult, but nudged the conman's shoulder, giving him a grin.

"Have a lil' more faith in me, Nick," he said, and gave him a small wink. Nick's spine twitched and his stomach flipped a bit as his face turned a little red.

The fact that the hick could get his body stirring like this made him even more annoyed than he could be. He tried to ignore it as they all entered the elevator, going down slowly to where the car was.

"We need'ta get the gas tanks and fill'er'up!" Ellis chirped, and Nick had the urge to smack him up side the head. Wasn't that the obvious objective having a car just sitting in the middle of the lobby, completely empty?

As they ran about the different floors, trying to gather the tanks, Nick's mind was jumbled with all sorts of thoughts. He kept thinking about the hick, and the fact that they had all just known each other for a few days. Why, on God's green Earth, was he feeling like this towards him? It made absolutely no sense; this wasn't something he had to deal with outside of the Infection. He barely knew these people, but they had suddenly gotten so close so quickly. Especially he and the hick.

He was jogged from his thoughts by a few smacks to the shoulder.

"You're pourin' the gas on the floor, boy!" Coach screamed in his ear, and he jumped when gunfire went off near his head. He had the last gas tank, and he was pouring it wrong, apparently. He cursed under his breath at both the gas and his thoughts.

Finally when they were done pouring the gas, they all packed into the car, with Ellis behind the wheel. He had a wide grin on his face as he floored the gas pedal, and made the car literally fly through the front doors of the mall. All three of the passengers flew back flat against the seats of the car. Nick cursed from the backseat, rubbing his neck. "Damn you Ellis! I oughta sew you for whiplash!" he growled, kicking at the back of the driver's seat. Ellis turned around and just grinned at Nick.

Oh, he was going to get him back for that. He was going to make him pay.

He had his elbow on the seal of the widow, his face leaning into his palm. He watched as the scenery blurred in his vision from the speed they were taking. Occasionally he saw a fire, or a horde suddenly try to run after their car. Coach was sitting next to him, calling routes for the hick to take as they were driving on. He held a map between his gloved hands, and it made him nervous when he turned the map upside down a few times.

"Please don't tell me we're lost," he mumbled, pulling his arm away from the window and leaned back against the seat. Coach frowned and tossed the map at the conman.

"We're lost."

"Dammit, I said don't tell me that."

"Hell, gimme that map!" Ellis growled, and took the folded and worn piece of paper. Nick took in how he seemed to be able to read the map, and keep his eyes on the road at the same time. He seemed to mature and become serious instantly, showing his years; it caused Nick to raise an eyebrow.

"Ok," the hick mumbled, running a finger along the lines of the map, "we can head down this way, and hopefully it'll take us ta the border between Alabama and Missouri."

"Misery. What a wonderful name for a state," Nick droned out, returning to his position on the window.

"Not 'misery', Nick, _Missouri_ ," the hick corrected, but Rochelle placed a hand on his shoulder, and mumbled something to him about Nick just making fun of him. He frowned into the rear view mirror at Nick, but continued driving on forward.

Something popped and there was a loud thud. They exchanged curious glances around at each other, but realization took over soon as they all looked forward, seeing the smoke emitting from under the hood of the car. Ellis stopped and pulled over into a small warehouse. He jumped out of the car and popped the hood up, unleashing a huge cloud of smoke. He coughed, and frowned.

"The radiator overheated! Dammit."

"Can you fix it?" Rochelle asked, swiping her hand in front of her face to get the smelly smoke away.

"Yeah, but it'll take a while. It's gotta cool down, then we gotta get water fer it. Could use coolant, but we ain't got any."

"Why don't we just piss in it? Heard that works," Nick said, smirking, but his fellow companions ignored him. He sighed and frowned. "Fine, let's go search for jugs to gather water in."

Rochelle and Coach found a couple of empty gas tanks they could use to gather water. Ellis instructed them to go through the warehouse and find some running water to fill them with. He had Nick stay behind with him to work on the car. The conman frowned at the hood of the car as he sat in the driver's seat. Ellis was working on the car, and all he could hear was a thud or a clinking sound, and then the hick would call for him to start the car. As he expected, it wouldn't start.

A couple of swears came from the hick as he slammed the hood down and he flopped into the passenger seat, slamming the door in annoyance. He had an angry scowl spread across his face, and Nick swore he should have taken a picture; he'd never seen the boy make a face like that. "Can't get tha damn thing ta start!" he mumbled, rubbing his oily hands on his overalls. "I tried sparkin' the plugs and jumpin' the cables, but nothin' seems ta work!"

Nick frowned, running his hand on the steering wheel. "Well, Ellis, maybe we're meant to just be stuck here."

The boy frowned, and yet again Nick wished he had a camera. "But we gotta get to New Orl'ans…" he trailed off, looking out the window.

Nick sighed, and looked out the opposite window. He had thoughts running through his head again like they had while they were still on the road. These thoughts annoyed him to no end, but still made feelings stir in his stomach.

And the main source of these thoughts and feelings was sitting right next to him.

He was right next to him. Alone. In a car. In a warehouse. With the other two no where in sight.

He looked at the back of the hick's head, and leaned forward.

"Nick, what're ya…!?"

Nick began nibbling at the base of his neck and down to his shoulder. He moved the lining of his shirt with his chin, and continued with his light biting till Ellis turned to face him. Before the boy could say anything, he covered his mouth with his. He buried his tongue into Ellis' mouth, and the boy seemed to melt against him. Not breaking the kiss, Nick shrugged his white coat off and tossed it to the floor. His hands then fell onto Ellis' overalls, and he undid them, pulling them off the hick, tossing them down with his coat.

"Ro-Rochelle and Coach could be back any second, Nick," he groaned, as Nick began attacking his neck. He tugged the hick's shirt from the waist of his jeans, and pulled it up, over his head. His hat fell due to the shirt, but he picked it up and pushed it back on his head.

"I don't give a rat's ass," he growled, and pressed his lips against the hick's again. He grabbed Ellis' wrist and tugged him into the backseat, pinning him down. He kissed along his chest, causing him to squirm a little, and he stopped when he came to lining of the hick's jeans. He undid the top button, and pulled the fly down; the sound of the zipper seemed to echo between them. He pushed his hand down his boxer front, and the boy whimpered when the conman wrapped his hand around his erection. He pulled it out, and rubbed his thumb along the underside of the tip. Ellis bucked his hips involuntarily, and his face became extremely red.

He gripped the seat and arched his back when Nick wrapped his mouth around his cock. He buried his fingers in the conman's hair and his mouth slacked open in a silent moan. He felt the warmth tighten around his cock and he gasped the conman's name. Just as soon as the warmth was there it was gone, and he whimpered a protest. Nick towered over him, and kissed him deeply. He could taste himself as the conman delved his tongue into the hick's mouth, and he pushed him up, an idea dancing his eyes. He had him brace his arms as Ellis moved beneath him.

The conman bit his lip as the hick undid the buttons of his shirt, kissing along his chest as he did so, than down his stomach, and bit at the fabric of his suit pants. He unbuckled his belt and pulled it through the loops, tossing it aside. He looked up and grinned, locking eyes with the conman as he undid his pants. He hurriedly pulled them down, and wasted no time pulling him out. Being on his hands and knees while a guy jerked his cock off was definitely something he had never done before; but he sure as hell wasn't complaining now. He gripped the window seal as he felt the hick's mouth close around him. He felt the calloused hands rub on his thighs, and his knees tremble when the hick found a faster tempo to torture him with.

Nick grabbed Ellis' wrist and pulled him up to be level with him and he flipped him, causing to boy to gasp. The conman shifted into a sitting position, with the hick straddling his lap. He teased his neck with his nibbling, and then had the boy turned to give him his back. He pushed him back till he was pressed against his chest, and he tortured his chest with his light finger strokes. Ellis squirmed under his touch, and groaned aloud when he felt the conman's hand wrap around his cock. Nick had him raise up a bit, as he pushed his jeans and boxers down more. Ellis could feel his erection pressing against his backside, and his eyes widened.

Nick first licked, than placed two fingers within his entrance, without giving the boy warning. He cried out from the sudden stretching, but bit his lip soon after. Nick then took his fingers out and replaced them with his member. He pushed in slowly, and Ellis groaned with the pressure. He pushed in till he was completely engulfed by the younger man's body, and slowly began to move. Ellis' back was pressed against his chest, and he had his hands on the head of the seats in front of him to brace himself. Nick pushed him forward after a bit, his hands on his shoulders, and began to move faster. The boy pressed his knees against the backs of the seats, and leaned forward more between them, groaning with each movement. The conman found a quicker pace, and Ellis groaned, gripping the seats harder. Nick's hand found Ellis' erection, and he pumped him slowly, teasingly, and Ellis' body jerked in response. He pushed against Nick, leaning back to kiss his chin, and grabbed the wrist of the hand wrapped him. He moved it quicker, and Nick smirked at him, taking up the motion on his own. He bucked into Ellis a couple more times till his body spasmed, and he released within him. The hick came soon after, his seed smearing on the back of the driver's seat.

They leaned back against the seat in a sweaty, exhausted heap. Ellis rubbed his nose against Nick's cheek, and sighed.

"Ya know Nick, I don't think Jimmy Gibbs would appreciate us sexin' in his car."

Nick pushed the hick off, in as nicely a way he could, and went about putting his clothes on.

"Ellis, the guy is dead. I think us fucking in his car is the last thing on his mind."

"Hey, Nick?"

"Yeah?" he replied, annoyed that hick seemed to be ignoring him.

"Ya need ta wake up."

His eyes shot open and he sat up, looking around. The hick was leaning in front of him, an amused look on his face. Nick frowned at the look, his cheeks burning a little.

"What?" he growled, pushing the hick away.

"What on earth was ya dreamin' 'bout? Yew were groanin' and squirmin' a lot," he teased, causing Nick's face to burn even more.

"Nothing," he mumbled, and the hick decided he'd probe more later. He crawled into the back seat with him, nudging him.

"Well, Ro and Coach ain't back yet. So, we're pretty much stuck fer a while."

He leaned back against the seat, and placed his hands behind his head. Nick smirked, an idea coming into his head.

"Well, Ellis, if you really want to know what my dream was about, why don't you let me show you."


End file.
